L'interrogatoire - version longue
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: "Luffy s'était attiré des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes. Bon, vous me direz ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Sauf que là, c'était la police qui en avait après lui. Donc évidement, quand la police recherche quelqu'un, quoi de plus normal que d'interroger sa famille et ses amis proches?" UA, Zoro et Smoker pas en couple! POV Zoro. En version longue ;)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin de retour! O/ Ça fait du bien de revenir pour de vrai et de ne plus être seulement de passage!**

**Alors cette fois ci, je poste une version longue d'une de mes anciennes fictions, postée au concours de Lisen:_ l'interrogatoire. _Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu la faire aussi longue que ce que j'aurais voulu... D'ailleurs certains étaient plutôt d'accord avec moi: la longueur (enfin le peu de longueur), c'était dommage ^^ Remerciant donc ces personnes qui se reconnaitront (je n'ose pas vous citer :p), j'ai récupéré la première version et je l'ai allongée... pour donner ça!**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

**Rating: M pour le vocabulaire, mais que ceux qui n'ont pas lu la version courte se rassurent: ce n'est pas à cause d'un lemon Zoro-Smoker... ça y'a pas, très peu pour moi ^^**

**Disclaimer: Le One Piece est réservé à Luffy, et le manga du même nom appartient à maître Oda!**

**.**

**PS: l'ancienne version est toujours en ligne, puisque c'était ma participation au concours Amour Pirate de Lisen (d'ailleurs allez jeter un oeil aux autres fics du concours si ce n'est pas déjà fait: elles sont supers! Pour ça le lien est sur mon profil ^^). J'ai donc décidé de la laisser. Si vous voulez ne vous embêtez pas à la lire: c'est la même chose en plus court, et à quelques petites formulations et fautes d'orthographe près (à moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à comparer les deux versions ^^).**

**Trêve de blabla, envoyons la sauce!**

* * *

**__****L'interrogatoire:**

**__****.**

Luffy s'était attiré des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes. Bon, vous me direz ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Sauf que là, c'était la police qui en avait après lui. Décidément, ce gamin était irrécupérable!

Il avait donc disparu de la surface de la terre, impossible à localiser par qui que ce soit. Sauf par son frère. Et moi. Je savais pertinemment où il se cachait: étant son meilleur ami depuis tout gamins, on était toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Alors quand l'un de nous avait besoin de soutient, l'autre était là. Normal, donc, que je sache où il se cachait, sinon il aurait été obligé de se démerder seul, son frère étant lui aussi en cavale pour une raison compliquée que je ne comprenais pas encore très bien... Et ils avaient jugé - pour une raison de sécurité - qu'il serait mieux de ne pas se planquer ensemble (histoire que si l'un d'eux se fasse choper, l'autre reste en liberté) et de ne pas trop se rendre de visites pour ne pas mettre en danger leurs caches respectives.

Donc évidement, quand la police recherche quelqu'un, quoi de plus normal que d'interroger sa famille et ses amis proches? D'où le fait que je me sois retrouvé là à six heures du mat', dans une pièce moche et vide, menotté à une table en métal toute aussi froide que l'ambiance qui régnait dans ladite pièce (visiblement ils avaient relu mon casier judiciaire. Ou alors j'étais considéré comme un complice potentiel...). Avec un inspecteur - pardon... un _colonel!-_ aux airs forts peu sympathiques, qui me posait tout un tas de questions tout aussi agréables que sa personne, et ce depuis plus d'une heure. D'où un certain besoin de ma part de détendre l'atmosphère en prenant un peu mes aises. Comprendre m'affaler dans ma chaise, ma seule main libre enfoncée dans une de mes poches.

Avec toutes les réponses vagues et plutôt du style foutage de gueule que je lui avais servies, il ne s'était toujours pas lassé! Il avait réussi à tenir une demi heure en m'exposant ''les faits'', alors ça avait pas été trop dur pour moi, mais ensuite il avait commencé à me demander tout un tas de truc sur ma vie privée, celle de ma famille et de mes amis, chose que je n'avais pas franchement envie de lui raconter. Ça ne le regardait pas, et je ne voyais pas bien le rapport entre ça et son enquête.

Quand ils avaient débarqué chez moi avec toute leur clique, et qu'ils m'avaient embarqué, je n'avais pas résisté: si je commençais à foutre la merde du côté des flics, j'allais avoir de sacrés problèmes. Non, autant ne pas me les mettre à dos, j'avais déjà assez avec les gangs du coin (chose qui m'avait valu mon casier judiciaire d'ailleurs). Mais là il commençait à me les briser sévère le Smoker! Je m'ennuyais comme pas permis, et j'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions. Il avait visiblement décidé de prendre tout son temps, mais c'était pas grave: j'étais pas pressé non plus. Quittes à rester ici comme un con menotté à une table, autant m'amuser un petit peu...

- Bien. Roronoa, que savez vous de Monkey D Luffy?

- Lequel?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré. J'allais l'emmerder à tel point qu'il allait bien finir par être obligé de me laisser sortir!

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des types qui s'appellent comme ça!?

Je me suis mis à compter à voix basse, levant les yeux vers le plafond comme si j'étais en train de réfléchir, avant de le regarder à nouveau et de déclarer d'un air assez fier (du style du type qui est ravi d'avoir réussi à compter jusqu'à un chiffre aussi faramineux) :

- Cinq.

- Rahhh! Celui avec le chapeau de paille qui habite en collocation avec d'autres amis!

- Ah oui, le chapeau de paille... Six alors.

- Donc qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui?!

- Euh... Il a un chapeau de paille et il habite en collocation avec d'autres amis. Si ça peut vous être utile.

Il a respiré un bon coup. Bruyamment. Finalement il ne devait pas être du genre patient, parce qu'il commençait déjà à s'énerver... À moins que cette dernière heure n'aie été plus éprouvante pour lui qu'elle n'y paraissait. Tant mieux, ça serait encore plus drôle. Je suis du genre à être assez chiant quand on me cherche des noises, alors donnez moi la moindre occasion (pas que j'en ai besoin d'une de toute façon), et je vous agacerais jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par vous arracher les cheveux.

Par exemple, ça faisait déjà plusieurs bonnes minutes que je m'amusais à jouer avec mes menottes, m'arrangeant pour en tirer le plus de boucan possible.

- Je vous repose ma question: _que savez vous de Monkey D Luffy?_

« Clic, clic, clac, clank... Crrrrrr, gling, klong, glang, cluk... »

C'est vrai que c'est agaçant comme bruit, hein? La plupart des gens seraient complètement sortis de leurs gonds, et ce type là était loin de faire exception à la règle. Un petit tic d'agacement à l'oeil, un coin de bouche qui frémit... autant de signes pourtant infimes qui me prouvaient à quel point j'avais eu raison en pensant qu'il ne supporterait pas ça. Un nez qui se fronce, des sourcils qui font de même, une grande inspiration et puis...

- Tashigi... Vous pourriez aller me chercher un café s'il vous plaît?

Il avait parlé dans le microphone de son oreillette et la dénommée Tashigi s'était empressée de répondre un ''bien colonel!'' un peu trop zélé à mon goût (et au cas où vous vous posiez la question: oui, j'ai réussi à entendre). Je me suis senti obligé d'intervenir:

- Et un deuxième pour moi, siouplaît!

Le _colonel_ m'a alors regardé d'un air excédé, d'où mon envie de développer un peu.

- J'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un moi aussi?

- _Non_.

- Ah... Dommage... c'est pourtant pas dégueu, ce truc là. En tout cas vous avez bien fait d'en prendre, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin! On dirait que vous êtes défoncé: la tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard et les yeux en couilles d'hirondelle!

Il y a eu un blanc. Blanc au cours duquel il est devenu légèrement rouge et pendant lequel, les dents serrées, il a secoué de gauche à droite sa tête plongée dans sa main droite.

- J'dis pas ça méchamment, hein!

Il a soupiré, puis respiré un bon coup pour retrouver son calme avant de reprendre. Je dois quand même admettre, il est vachement résistant: le dernier hurluberlu à qui j'ai fait subir ce genre de conneries n'a pas tenu deux minutes avant de se carapater en jurant. Et c'était le plus gros record jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

- Est ce que vous savez où vous êtes, Roronoa?

- Salle… B14, je crois?

- Vous êtes dans une salle d'interrogatoire _d'interpol_.

- Mmh… pas mal non plus.

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, étant donné que pile au moment où il a ouvert la bouche, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et le sosie craché de ma meilleure amie est entrée avec une tasse de café à la main, avant de la poser devant celui qui était de toute évidence son supérieur, qui l'a alors remerciée d'un signe de tête.

La fille aussitôt repartie, il a tendu la main vers sa tasse pour en boire ce qui aurait été une bonne gorgée si je ne l'avais pas devancé, m'appropriant ce qui était à la base pour lui.

- Non mais... _HO_!

- Hein? … Oh zut pardon! J'ai carrément zappé que c'était pour vous... Tenez je vous la rends!

Il n'y a pas retouché après. J'avais eu le temps de boire dedans...

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question?

- C'est moi qui les pose, les questions, Roronoa.

- Oh allez, juste une! La vitre teintée là... Y'a quelqu'un derrière? Non parce que c'est stressant de se dire que quelqu'un écoute notre conversation! Déjà que vous voulez que je vous raconte ma vie alors si en plus y'a deux ou trois gugusses qui espionnent tout derrière, c'est pas super agréable!

Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas répondu. Je crois que je commençais à lui taper un peu sur le système quand même... Et j'en savourais chaque secondes!

- Vous voulez plus de votre café finalement? Je peux le finir alors!

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, je m'emparais de la tasse noire qui trônait sur la table depuis quelques minutes, la vidant ensuite d'une traite d'un air satisfait.

- Commencez pas à jouer avec moi Roronoa, je suis pas d'humeur…

- … Pas d'humeur?

- Et ne vous mettez pas à répéter chaque mot à la fin de mes phrases, ce n'est pas très constructif.

- …

- …

- … Pas très constructif?

- _Roronoa..._

- Bon d'accord, d'accord! Vous énervez pas!

Et puis il y a eu un nouveau silence. Silence pendant lequel je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je m'emmerdais au plus haut point. J'ai donc lâché plusieurs bâillements ostentatoires avant qu'il ne reprenne:

- Vous allez répondre à ma question maintenant?

- _Négatif_ _mon colonel!_

- Pfff... vous me fatiguez Roronoa...

- Ah bon? Ah bah désolé alors -lui ai-je dit d'un air pas désolé du tout, un grand sourire aux lèvres- Mais c'est juste que je me sens pas encore prêt: j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant.

Pas de réponse.

- J'ai dit que...

- Oh, fermez là.

- Mais j'ai envie de pisser!

Vous la sentez l'indignation, là?

- Et bien vous vous retiendrez!

- _Smoky..._

- _Qui_ vous a dit d'utiliser ce surnom débile?!

- Moi. Je dois vous appeler comment alors?

- Vous ne m'appelez pas. Vous vous contentez de répondre à mes questions, point barre.

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque, dites donc! En tout cas, si il croyait que les ''point barre'' terminaient toujours et de manière autoritaire une discution, il allait être déçu parce que j'avais encore plein d'idées pour exploiter le thème des toilettes. Et c'est donc avec une joie sans nom que je me lançais dans le foutage de gueule le plus dégueulasse qu'on ait pu lui servir de toute sa carrière. Moi et la finesse de toute façon...

- N'empêche que j'ai vraiment besoin de pisser! Et puis euh... autre chose aussi... Après je peux faire ça ici, hein! Ça me dérange pas... C'est à vous de juger si vous voulez être dans la même pièce que moi pendant ce temps là. Je me suis juste dit que c'était plus sympa de prévenir, c'est tout...

Smoky a réfléchi un moment et je suis quasi sûr d'avoir vu son nez se froncer un peu. Et puis il s'est penché vers moi d'un air menaçant, comme s'il voulait m'intimider, et il m'a dit d'un air dégouté:

- Vous restez_ ici _et vous vous _retenez_! Entendu? Vous ne bougerez pas de votre chaise tant que cet interrogatoire ne sera pas fini, _donc_ tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ma question.

- Vous avez jamais eu de gosses, hein?

- ... quoi_?_

- J'en ai pas non plus. En même temps à mon âge, c'est pas très courant... Mais j'ai déjà gardé le petit cousin de Chopper.

Et le pauvre petit Colonel Smoky était perdu. Je savais très bien qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où je voulais en venir, alors qu'il s'évertuait à froncer les sourcils encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

- Vous pouvez pas leur dire de pas le faire. Ça marche pas. J'ai déjà essayé hein, mais quand on a des gosses dans la voiture, et qu'un d'eux a une envie, et qu'on lui dit de tout garder à l'intérieur, de mettre un bouchon, et d'attendre qu'on arrive quelque part, bah ça marche pas. Quand notre corps a besoin de se vider, il faut qu'il se vide.

Il y a eu un blanc. Et puis il a fini par se résigner.

- Coby. Veuillez m'accompagner ce sale con aux toilettes s'il vous plaît, et évitez de me le perdre...

Encore son oreillette... Je n'ai pas entendu de réponse cette fois ci, alors j'ai déduit qu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Ou alors je ne l'avais juste pas entendue.

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire mi victorieux, mi reconnaissant et on a attendu que le rookie répondant au nom de Coby débarque. Sympa comme nom, d'ailleurs... si jamais un jour j'ai un chien... (*)

Coby est donc entré quelques minutes plus tard, se dirigeant vers moi d'un pas mal assuré en sortant de sa poche une nouvelle paire de menottes. Au moment où il arrivait à ma hauteur, je déclarais d'un air détaché:

- Ah non en fait c'est bon. Fausse alerte.

C'est donc ainsi que ma pauvre victime a commencé à me piquer sa première gueulante (je dis première parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres après...). Le tout après avoir renvoyé le petit Coby d'un air passablement énervé, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop lui faire peur (entre nous, je crois qu'il s'est un peu foiré là dessus: le pauvre coco avait l'air complètement traumatisé...).

Il m'a donc bien enguirlandé, me balançant que je lui faisait perdre son temps et que si je voulais éviter d'avoir trop d'ennuis j'avais tout intérêt à parler illico.

Au bout de dix-quinze minutes (j'ai pas trop compté, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était déjà assez long), il a fini par se calmer. Il a fermé les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, ce que toute personne agacée fait en général. Puis il m'a reposé une ixième fois sa question à la con, à laquelle je ne comptait évidemment pas répondre sérieusement, c'est à dire avec autre chose que toutes les conneries qui me passaient par la tête.

- Même question: parlez moi de votre ami au chapeau de paille.

- C'est pas une question ça, y'a pas de point d'interrogation à la fin de votre phrase!

Il m'a regardé d'un air menaçant. Je me suis donc mis à penser un instant à ce que je pourrais bien lui sortir d'autre pour le faire lâcher. Et puis à la réflexion, je me suis dit qu'en fait si, je pouvais faire bien pire que le coup des toilettes.

- Ben Luffy... c'est un pote. Il est sympa... Quand on est ensemble, on parle de tout, de rien... mais surtout de sexe!

Ouais. Vraiment pire.

- _Pardon?!_

Là je crois bien qu'il ne m'avait pas vu venir! Il avait un air complètement éberlué sur le visage. Un air qui disait clairement: _''Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir encore comme connerie?!''_ Je me forçais donc à ne pas sourire face à la tronche mémorable qu'il me tirait et continuais:

- Ben oui, c'est sympa comme sujet. Vous savez, une soirée entre potes avec de la bière, le soir dans le salon. Vous avez surement déjà fait ça aussi? Ben dans ces cas là, c'est toujours marrant de parler de ce genre de truc... Me dites pas que vous l'avez jamais fait, je vous croirais pas!

Et puis comme il ne réagissait pas (je crois que je l'ai bloqué... un peu comme un ordinateur qui plante mais en moins chiant et en beaucoup plus drôle...), j'ai décidé d'aller encore un peu plus loin:

- D'ailleurs tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote...

- _Quoi?_

Ah! Ça y est, il était à nouveau réveillé!

- Ben oui. Ussop, celui avec le long nez. On parlait de sexe, et il se demandait comment c'était une pipe, alors je lui ai proposé de lui montrer...

Je crois bien que là, je lui ai fait un sacré choc quand même, le pauvre! Alors oui je sais, c'est vulgaire et pas fin pour un sou. Mais bon, je vous l'ai déjà dit: moi et la finesse ça fait pas deux mais quatre. J'ai déjà démontré ça tout à l'heure, hein... Et puis j'aimais bien l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise, ce mec super sérieux avec ses airs de type qui en a vécu long. Alors quoi de mieux comme sujet? Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il me demandait avant, et me regardait avec son air éberlué sur le visage et les yeux grand ouverts. J'en aurais presque ricané si je ne m'étais pas retenu à temps.

- Non mais... vous... vous l'avez vraiment fait?

Tiens d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense... il avait même pas pigé que je m'étais mis à le tutoyer!

- Ben oui, c'est un pote, c'est pas comme si c'était un type que je connais pas. Et je lui ai juste montré. Pour lui rendre service, quoi.

- D'accord, mais euh... Vous faites ça... souvent?

Le blaireau... Dans son incrédulité, il venait de me tendre la perche pour aller encore plus loin!

- Ben de temps en temps. C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment compté, et puis c'était toujours pour une raison différente, mais oui, ça m'est pas arrivé qu'une fois... Pourquoi? Vous êtes intéressé?

Je lui ai sorti un petit sourire en coin provocateur. Et puis comme il ne mouftait plus, je rajoutais d'un air innocent et vaguement étonné:

- Vous êtes choqué?

- ...

- ...

- Plutôt, oui...

- Rho faut pas! C'est pas comme si je vous avouais que j'aimais ça, hein! Quoique... avec Sourcil en vrille c'était sympa... J'ai bien aimé ses réactions. Et puis il était stressé, il fumait clope sur clope, alors vous comprenez, il fallait bien qu'il décompresse un peu.

- Qu'il... _décompresse_?

- Ben oui. Il était sur les nerfs. _Tendu_, quoi! Et puis c'est prouvé scientifiquement que la masturbation aide à se détendre. Alors je lui ai filé un coup de main. Dans les deux sens du terme... Ça se fait entre potes de s'entre-aider, nan?

- Bon heu... c'est gentil, mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question sur Monkey D Luffy...

- Ah ouais... Enfin si! Je vous disais qu'on parlait souvent ensemble de sexe.

- Vous êtes d'une finesse Roronoa, c'est hallucinant...

- Oui, hein? - lui dis-je d'un air tout fier. Du genre quel-beau-compliment-merci-beaucoup-je-suis-très-flatté! Il commençait à reprendre contenance et la maîtrise de lui même, et ça me plaisait pas beaucoup.

C'est qu'il était résistant, le salaud! Il devait être moine bouddhiste dans au moins trois vies antérieures pour avoir une patience pareille, c'était pas possible autrement!

- Bon allez, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule et dites moi ce qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Euh... Luffy? - j'avais décidé de jouer au con, voyez. En général ça marche plutôt bien. D'ailleurs je le voyais déjà commencer à s'énerver à nouveau, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme et neutre, professionnel.

- Oui, _Luffy._

- Ben... je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure! On parle beaucoup-

- De sexe, ça va, ne me répétez pas ça! Vous devez bien avoir autre chose à me dire à son sujet quand même!?

- Ben... non.

- Et vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance?! Vous êtes amis depuis au moins douze ans et vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire que _ça_?!

- Ben... ouais.

Là, il a vraiment commencé à s'énerver. Pire que la première fois. Ah non, ça c'était rien à côté: il était resté sur sa chaise pour celle là! Là il s'est carrément levé, penché à moitié au dessus de la table et a tapé un bon coup dessus du plat des mains.

- Est ce que vous savez ce que vous risquez Roronoa, si vous continuez sur cette voie là?

- Pas vraiment… Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être une bonne occasion pour vous de m'emmerder comme pas permis en me balançant tous vos trucs législatifs. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

Il avait fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, même si je voyais bien que ma réaction l'agaçait au plus haut point, lui qui croyait me donner l'impression que j'étais dans la merde (ce qui était peut être le cas qui sait...). Et puis il m'avait expliqué que je faisait de la ''rétention d'information'' - ou un truc du même genre... - et que c'était passible de lourdes peines. Le reste, j'ai pas écouté. Évidement, il l'a remarqué.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu?

- Ça oui, pour vous entendre, y'a pas de soucis vu comment vous gueulez! Pour vous écouter par contre, c'est autre chose. Je vous avais bien dit que vos trucs de lois à la con ça m'ennuyais…

Il a pris une énième respiration pour se calmer (j'ai pas vraiment compté le nombre de fois où il a fait ça) et s'est rassis dans sa chaise, croisant les mains devant lui avant de reprendre:

- Vous avez un sérieux problème Roronoa, vous en êtes conscient?

- Ouais, et il est juste devant moi avec deux cigares au bec et un uniforme plutôt moche. Sans déc', ils auraient pu les dessiner un peu mieux, vos machins, quand même! Où alors vous étiez un peu plus musclé quand ils ont pris les mesures et entre deux vous avez perdu... Nan mais sérieux, là ça fait parachute!

- Votre problème Roronoa c'est...

- Rho c'est bon, vous êtes pas là pour me faire la morale, hein!

- Dites voir… Vous êtes con naturellement où vous vous forcez?

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu d'un air pas peu fier que non ce n'étais pas de naissance, mais que ça venait avec un sacré entrainement. Il a ri. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Pas dans le sens ''Haha! Trop bonne ta blague!'' mais plutôt de manière ironique, comme s'il me détestait... ce qui était plutôt logique considérant les efforts que je faisait depuis un bon bout de temps pour que ce soit le cas.

Satisfait de mon effet, je lui lançais un nouveau sourire provocateur. Histoire qu'il ne se mette pas à m'apprécier sans prévenir. Même si j'en doutais.

Il a ensuite repris son bloc sur la table et l'a regardé en silence pendant quelques bonnes minutes avant de continuer notre petite séance de questions – pseudoréponses, avec un calme sous lequel pointait un agacement qu'il tentait de maîtriser tant bien que mal. Faute de pouvoir l'éliminer complètement.

.

.

.

Un long silence s'était installé. Je crois qu'il a fait ça pour se donner le temps de se calmer et pour me laisser le loisir (que je n'ai pas pris) de réfléchir à ma situation et de commencer à flipper. J'aurais peut-être dû. Flipper, je veux dire. Mais je crois que j'ai pas réussi: je m'amusais plutôt bien en fait.

Cette fois ci, il avait un air las et il me regardait dans les yeux avec une once de mépris blasé qui me réjouissait beaucoup.

- Bon on a pas que ça a faire. Répondez à ma question et vous aurez pas d'emmerdes.

- Et vous arrêtez de me poser des questions ou vous en aurez.

- C'est une menace? - a-t-il dit en levant les sourcils avec un demi-sourire ironique: 'continue à parler mon grand'. Alors j'ai continué.

- Non. Une constatation, je dirais.

Il n'a pas relevé.

.

.

.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait repris son petit interrogatoire là où il l'avait laissé.

- Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis...

- Et vous, vous fumez beaucoup trop: vous puez le cigare à trois kilomètres à la ronde. -j'ai croisé son regard- Oh, pardon! Je croyais qu'on jouait au jeu ''si on pointait les évidences''! Je suis balèze à ce petit jeu là!

- Très drôle. Je veux savoir, puisque vous n'êtes pas foutu de me dire ce que vous savez sur ce gosse au chapeau de paille, ni de me donner sa localisation, ce que vous faisiez le jour de sa disparition, le soir du 17 février.

J'ai même pas attendu qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- De la pêche sous marine sur la côte Thaïlandaise.

- Je vous pose une question sérieuse. Je vous conseille donc d'y répondre sérieusement.

- Et moi je vous conseille d'arrêter de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Allez, si vous faites ça je vous dis qui a lancé la rumeur qui dit que vous pissez encore au lit.

- Il n'y a pas ce genre de rumeur.

- Ça pourrait venir si vous me foutez pas la paix.

- Vous me faites chier Roronoa.

- … hein?

- J'ai dit: ''vous me faites chier''.

- De... quoi? Articulez je pige rien!

- VOUS ME FAITES CHIER!

- Ah! … Vous avez toujours cette voix forte et désagréable quand vous vous fâchez?

- Oui. Et ma voix vous emmerde.

- Ben dites donc, c'était pas très pro ça!

- _Rhaaah!_

Et histoire de lui montrer à quel point son interrogatoire ne m'impressionnait pas, je décidais alors de me balancer sur ma chaise, avec sur le visage le même air je-m'en-foutiste que depuis le moment où j'avais mis les pieds dans cette pièce.

.

.

.

Là y'a un trou. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Le néant. Le noir total. Enfin faut dire aussi que je me suis endormi pendant un de ses discours pourris sur sa législation tout autant pourrie. Et quand il s'en est aperçu, il a pas trop apprécié. Vraiment pas apprécié. Donc il a re-gueulé, me faisant un discours de trois plombes et m'empêchant de continuer mon petit somme.

Comme il commençait à me gonfler, et ayant alors une furieuse envie de le calmer, j'ai décidé de le couper:

- J'adore ça quand vous faites la conversation tout seul. C'est comme la musique du super-marché, c'est extrêmement relaxant!

Ça l'a pas calmé. Bizarre...

.

.

.

Bon. Ça faisait maintenant officiellement trois heures que je le menais en bourrique. Enfin... deux heures et demi si on ne comptait pas son speech du début, durant lequel je m'étais déjà amusé à faire tournoyer son stylo entre mes doigts d'un air détaché. D'une pierre trois coups: insolent, agaçant, et perturbant (oui y'en a que ça perturbe le pen-spinning). Et surtout très jouissif.

Donc revenons à nos moutons.

Je m'amusais comme un petit fou, d'accord. Et ça ne m'arrivait que très_ très_ rarement, _d'accord_. Pas que j'étais à cours d'inspiration ou quoi que soit, mais n'empêche que je commençais quand même à fatiguer un peu, et j'avais pas que ça à faire. Donc si il avait pu se dépêcher de me péter son câble pour que je puisse enfin sortir, ça aurait été bien sympa de sa part (j'avais parié sur la théorie qu'il ne me garderait pas à partir du moment où il aurait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi).

Je m'activais donc à l'agacer encore un peu plus, prenant mon air le plus imbécile et innocent, en gardant quand même un peu d'insolence pour a: ma fierté, parce que jouer au parfait crétin, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, d'habitude; et b: qu'il comprenne bien que _non_, je n'étais pas un gentil débile et que _oui_, je me foutais clairement de sa gueule (même si je sûr que ça faisait déjà une pige qu'il l'avait remarqué). En somme, pour l'énerver encore plus vite et facilement.

Alors on y avait passé encore une bonne heure et demie, et ça marchait plutôt bien... je le voyais perdre son sang froid au fil des secondes, prendre une assez vilaine teinte rosâtre, et froncer les sourcils comme un rugbyman en colère. Un joli tableau, en soi. Ça m'étonne toujours qu'il ait réussi à se retenir de me taper dessus, quand j'y repense...

Et puis vint le moment (au bout d'un peu plus de quatre heures depuis le début) de ma provocation où je savais qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un tout petit, micro chouilla pour le faire craquer. La fameuse goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Alors je lançais avec un petit sourire amusé et le regard provocateur, plein de sous entendus, tentant de lui rappeler notre conversation d'il y avait deux heures (vous vous souvenez, l'histoire des pipes?):

- Vous m'avez l'air_ tendu_, colonel Smoker...

Il s'est levé, levant les mains au ciel de frustration avant de les laisser retomber bruyamment, et il est sorti de la pièce d'un pas excédé en claquant la porte, sa dernière phrase raisonnant dans tout le couloir:

- _**J'abandonne! J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter! Jamais vu ça! De toute ma carrière, jamais vu ça! Il y a rien à en tirer, foutez le moi à la porte!**_

Un sourire victorieux s'est étiré lentement sur mes lèvres. J'avais gagné.

Et d'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer mes prévisions, un type blond avec un menton en fraise s'est ramené avec les clef, a détaché mes menottes et m'a prié de ''bien vouloir quitter les lieux'', me prévenant quand même que je reviendrais probablement plus tard.

J'ai souri un peu plus. Je n'aurais qu'à leur recommencer ma petite scène... ils étaient pas prêts de savoir où était Luffy!

* * *

.

**(*) Ce n'est pas mon avis, hein... je l'aime bien Coby! C'est juste les propos de Zoro, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord. Juste au cas où vous décidiez de me jeter des pierres... ^^ Tout comme pour d'autres passages d'ailleurs, aucun avis personnel n'est donné. C'est juste histoire qu'il ait des trucs vaches et insolents à dire (ou penser) de temps à autres ^^**

.

**Sinon, mis à part ça... une petite review pour une auteur en manque? *yeux de chibi* Mieux ou moins bien que la version courte? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne mords pas, promis! ^^**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine, et merci d'être passés! :D**


End file.
